


Sunkissed

by Essiggurke



Series: Sunrise [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Humor, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Insecure Crowley (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essiggurke/pseuds/Essiggurke
Summary: Sighing Aziraphale leaned back comfortably, massaging Crowley’s scalp until he heard a light snoring sound. Looking down a drunken smile broke across his face. They really did it. They could finally be together. No more sitting as far apart as possible. No more going separate ways after every meeting. No more pining, no more miscommunication. No more pain.Finally, Aziraphale was exactly where he wanted to be. Home. This sleeping, slightly drooling demon was his home and had always been.Part two of my sunrise series. Brace yourself for tooth-rotting fluff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Sunrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah I know. Sunlight didn't really need a sequel. But who am I kidding, this is purely self-indulgent. I had just so much fun writing the first part that I wanted to explore Aziraphale's point of view as well. Bear with me. 
> 
> But here it is. This work is purely fluffy feelings served on a silver platter. Enjoy!

_“I recall promising to take you to bed!”_

Well, that sounded a lot smoother than Aziraphale actually felt. Luckily, Crowley seemed to have missed the hysterical edge of his laughter while grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bookshop. 

The dilating of Crowley’s eyes was nearly worth the panic attack Aziraphale was currently fighting. 

What had he gotten himself into? 

Not that he was against making love with Crowley. Not even remotely, in fact he had been thinking about it for an embarrassingly long time. Now that the possibility was within reach however, he was a nervous wreck. He had no experience whatsoever. What if he made a complete fool of himself? 

Crowley was probably well practiced in this particular part of the human reproduction. Not that Aziraphale knew for sure, but Crowley was a demon after all, and that’s what demons did. 

And if he had tons of experience than Aziraphale’s lack of it would surely be off-putting. He would be a bumbling mess, nothing like the seductive man-shaped being currently holding his hand. A hand, Aziraphale realized with horror, that was sweating profoundly. 

Normally Aziraphale would never allow his body to do as it pleased, keeping the more inconvenient reactions of his human form pleasantly switched off. Now however he seemed to have lost control of those while his mind was slowly spinning into a full blown panic. 

Aziraphale was so deep in thought, he hadn’t even realized they had stopped. Now standing right in front of his bookshop. Only when Crowley leaned close, a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek, he startled back to reality. 

“Angel? You alright?”, Crowley was wearing those blasted sunglasses again, and Aziraphale couldn’t read his eyes. He sounded genuinely worried though. 

Oh no, Aziraphale was already making a mess out of this. 

He forced a smile on his face, willing his hands to stop shaking and nodded. “Of course, darling. Just a little lost in thoughts.”  


He turned his head slightly, pressing a kiss into Crowley’s palm and turned towards the door, digging for his keys. After a few unsuccessful seconds, the door swung open unceremoniously. 

Aziraphale threw Crowley a disapproving look, but Crowley just shrugged unconcerned, pushing past Aziraphale and into the bookshop. 

He stopped abruptly in the middle of it, slowly spinning around himself, his face blank. Aziraphale was not sure what he was absorbing exactly. Crowley had already been here while he inhabited Aziraphale’s body after all, but something seemed to feel different for the demon, being here as himself. Aziraphale thought best not to ask. 

He closed the door lightly, locking it for good measure. For a few seconds Aziraphale stayed frozen, one hand still clasping the doorknob, trying to calm himself. 

The closing sign swaying back and forth, making the only noise in the otherwise charged silence enveloping them. Slowly Aziraphale turned towards his companion. 

Crowley had stopped turning, now wholly facing Aziraphale. His head tilted, as if he was solving an especially hard riddle. The sunglasses were finally off, dangling from Crowley’s hand, his beautiful eyes solely focused on Aziraphale. 

The intensity of the staring was uncomfortable, as if Crowley was seeing right through him, knowing his innermost thoughts. It had always been like that. Right from the start, on the wall surrounding the garden. 

From that moment on, those eyes had always given him the feeling of being x-rayed. Seen and understood to a level he had never been before. To a level he was not sure he was comfortable with but that he craved all the same. 

He wanted to be seen, to be heard, to be understood. Something he hadn’t experienced in heaven for a very long time. Maybe that was why he had told Crowley about the sword right away, babbling about his insecurities without a second thought. 

Crowley had made him feel safe. Seen without being judged. 

Now, in the bookshop, he was not sure if he wanted to be seen as well. This day had already been quite emotionally draining. Fulfilling and worth it but exhausting, nonetheless. He was allowed to keep at least some insecurities to himself. Wasn’t he? 

Aziraphale coughed, wringing his hands nervously. Crowley didn’t even so much as blink. 

“How about some tea, my dear.” 

Before Crowley could react Aziraphale was already scurrying towards the backroom, effectively not fleeing. He took the tea pot and put it on the stove. 

Why was this so awkward? It hadn’t been this awkward in the side alley. Was Aziraphale the one making this awkward? Probably. But he had no idea what Crowley expected. 

“Angel?” Aziraphale jumped half a foot into the air, whirling around. Crowley was calmly leaning against the doorframe. 

“You alright?”, Crowley was wearing the sunglasses again, effectively hiding his expressive eyes from Aziraphale. His facial expression an impenetrable wall. 

“Of course, my dear. Why do you keep asking?” Aziraphale was wringing his hands again. Upon realizing, he hid them behind his back, making the fidgeting even more obvious. 

“Because the last time I checked, you still needed water to brew some tea.” 

Aziraphale frowned, slowly turning back towards the teapot. Crowley was right, Aziraphale had forgotten the water. 

His hands were shanking as he reached for the pot, Crowley beating him to it. 

“Let me, angel.”, he whispered, taking the teapot, and filling it with water before putting it back on the stove. Aziraphale watched him absentmindedly, his mind running miles an hour. 

“Angel?”, Aziraphale startled when Crowley addressed him, lifting his gaze to look at Crowley’s handsome face. 

“Do you regret it?” His voice was small, unsure. His shoulders hunched and his body tense, waiting for a blow. 

And wasn’t this the worst thing about all this? Aziraphale had hurt him, again and again for hundreds of years never realizing how deep his words had cut. 

It still hurt to think about that, to realize how spectacularly Aziraphale had messed things up. Letting himself be consumed by fear. Holding onto loyalty towards the wrong people and hurting the only being he had ever loved by doing so. And still, Crowley had stayed by his side. 

And now Aziraphale messed things up again. Drowning in self-deprecating thought once again, while Crowley needed reassurance, needed prove of the love he had confessed not even an hour ago. Brave, loyal Crowley, who had stuck with him all these years without knowing that Aziraphale had loved him back. 

And despite all that, Crowley still wanted him. Loved him even. And Aziraphale didn't know what he had done to deserve that. 

Tears were prickling his eyes. He blinked rapidly. His emotions all over the place. Crowley observed him worriedly, his lips pressed into a tight line. 

Aziraphale gulped and then took a step towards Crowley, putting a hand on his cheek. This simple gesture felt fundamental, every instinct in his body told him to turn around, to play it off, to deflect it. 

You are not allowed! They will destroy him! You must go! Now! 

It was quite ridiculous, considering they had kissed already. But every coherent thought had left his body when Crowley had nearly tackled him to the ground with the passion of hundreds of years of pining. 

This was different, this was deliberate, this was Aziraphale breaking every rule he had ever made in his own head. This was going fast. 

Crowley pressed into Aziraphale’s hand, nuzzling into his palm like an overgrown cat. Aziraphale had noticed this behavior before, Crowley had always been drawn towards him. Aziraphale had never understood why and had never had the nerve to ask. 

He smiled weakly, staring into Crowley’s eyes, still covered by the blasted sunglasses. Two pale, flustered angels looked back. Aziraphale grimaced. 

He reached hesitantly for the sunglasses. Nervously waiting for permission. Crowley seemed to contemplate it and Aziraphale’s stomach turned. The sunglasses were Crowley’s armor, if he refused to take them off, it meant that he wasn’t really comfortable around Aziraphale. 

He braced himself for the rejection. _You can’t ask anything of him, you don’t deserve him,_ a voice in the back of his head murmured. He couldn’t contradict. 

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Crowley’s gaze softened. He nodded slowly. 

Aziraphale gave him a grateful smile before lifting the sunglasses and lying them on the counter behind Crowley. He placed his hand back on Crowley’s cheek. 

“Of course, I don’t regret it, darling. I meant every single word I said.” He lifted his other hand, caressing the other cheek. “I love you, how could I not. You are brave and gentle, and funny and a force to be reckoned with. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you if you would so allow. I want you around, every second of every day. It’s just…” Aziraphale faltered. 

Talking about his feelings had never come easy to him. He had never thought that one day he would have to voice all of this out loud. 

Only looking into Crowley’s hopeful but scared face back in the alley, had given him the strength to do so. He could leave no doubt about his feelings in Crowley’s mind. Crowley had to know _everything_. 

The reassuring warmth that was Crowley’s love for him pulsing brightly around them gave him the confidence he needed. 

He loved this particular warmth. It had surrounded Crowley very much since the beginning. A small flame at first, growing into a supernova as time passed. It had taken Aziraphale longer than he would like to admit realizing that the warmth Crowley was emitting was love. As a being of love Aziraphale should have understood sooner. But he had been told time and time again, that demons couldn’t love and so he had dismissed the thought instantly. 

Nonetheless he had found this particular demon entrancing and hadn’t been able to smite him as he should have. Instead, he found himself gravitating towards him. Curious about this strange creature. 

Over the years the curiosity had turned to respect. The respect to friendship and the friendship to something far less innocent. His demon was compassionate and thoughtful and great company. Aziraphale had no choice but to love him. 

He had thought he had been alone with his feelings. That Crowley knew but did not reciprocate his feelings. Aziraphale was sure, that his feelings were obvious, and if the demon never said anything, that meant that he did not care. 

And that was fine by Aziraphale, he was content with staying close to Crowley. Enjoying his company and his dry wit. His funny comments and his imaginative ideas. Crowley seemed to like spending time with him as well, and so Aziraphale found himself back in Crowley’s company far more often than he should have. He loved basking in the warmth Crowley was emitting, even before knowing what it was. It felt safe. 

But he stayed cautious. He knew that his feeling for the demon could get them both in trouble. He was afraid for his demon, afraid of what heaven and hell would do. He just couldn’t lose him. And so, he had kept his distance. Always keeping Crowley at arm’s length. 

And then there was the church incident and Aziraphale had finally understood. The warmth Crowley was radiating was for him. The love he held for him. His demon loved him. Crowley’s love had burned as bright and warm as the sun, while they were standing beneath the stars. Their hands barely touching, while Crowley handed him the miraculously saved books. 

And Aziraphale had known what he had to do. 

Keep Crowley as far away as possible. Pushing him back, showing him the line they couldn’t cross. He was sure that Crowley knew that Aziraphale loved him too. He had done an awful job at hiding it from the demon. There was no way Crowley couldn’t know. 

There had been countless times, when Crowley had given Aziraphale the chance to finally confess after all. 

_I will take you anywhere you want to go._

_We can go off together._

_Fraternizing?_

_You do!_

But Aziraphale had been wrong. And now he had to make up for his mistakes. He was never going to assume anything again. They would have to talk about their feelings. And Aziraphale would take a leap of faith and bare himself to Crowley. 

Crowley’s eyes were boring into his, waiting for him to sort through his thoughts. 

“I don’t know how to do this.” Aziraphale confessed, leaning forward and touching his forehead against Crowley’s. 

“I am so used to keeping my distance, that every single fiber of my being is screaming to run.”, for a second Aziraphale hesitated, but looking into Crowley’s eyes made him soldier on. He owed him complete honesty. 

“And then there is the fact that I have no experience at all with something like this. I have never been interested in the, well, the physical aspects of a relationship.” He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath, filling his lungs with the scent that was solely Crowley. 

“I don’t know what you expected when I said what I said in that side alley. I don’t know what came over me. I am not really that bold, and I don’t know how to navigate these aspects of this fairly new relationship. And you have probably loads of experience and I don’t want to disappoint you and I want to experience this with you, of course I do, but I…” His rambling was stopped by Crowley’s lips pressing against his. Softly, their lips barely touching, but with so much care that it took Aziraphale’s breath away. Crowley’s love shone bright and warm, enfolding Aziraphale in a feeling of home. 

“Angel!”, Crowley’s voice was barely above a whisper. His smiling mouth inches from Aziraphale’s. Crowley shook his head, a low chuckle leaving his mouth. 

“Stupid, self-conscious, overthinking angel!” He kissed Aziraphale again before the latter could voice his complaints. 

“I don’t expect anything. If we never do anything except this, than I am spending the rest of eternity a happy being. I love you, in case you haven’t noticed. You. And everything that entails. And if you don’t care about the physical aspects of a relationship than we won’t do anything. I just want to spend the next thousands of years by your side.” He leaned slightly away searching for Aziraphale’s eyes. His hands holding onto Aziraphale’s shoulders. 

“Do you understand?” Aziraphale felt lightheaded, nodding his head dumbfounded. He leaned in again, closing his eyes, his lips inches from Crowley’s. 

In that moment, the teapot whistled. Crowley smiled reassuringly before turning around and preparing two cups of tea. 

“How about we take that back to the couch?” Crowley took the teacups, eying them unhappily. “Tea sounds good, but I wouldn’t say no to some rum to go with it. Or some Chateauneuf de Pas.” 

Without waiting for a reply, Crowley swaggered towards the couch, a few bottles of wine already miraculously waiting for them on the side table. 

Aziraphale stood frozen for a few more seconds before he followed Crowley dizzily. 

  


* * *

  


“You know the guy with the hat!”, Crowley was gesticulating violently, his wine sloshing around wildly but not daring to slosh over the edge and staining the trousers of a very drunk demon. “With the rollercoaster inside the mountain!” 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, staring at his companion intently. He had no clue how they got there but Crowley was trying to prove something using a scene from a movie. The only problem was, he couldn’t quite remember the scene. Or the movie. 

“There were aliens as well!”, he mumbles. “With big heads.” He stared moodily into his glass, hoping the glass would provide some answers. 

“You know who has got a big head?”, he suddenly asked, looking at Aziraphale expectantly. 

Aziraphale was just refilling his glass, all his thoughts focused on that simple task, so he just shrugged. 

“Gabriel!”, Aziraphale spilled his wine, the drops disappearing just before reaching his thighs. Startled Aziraphale looked up, seeing Crowley looking at his lap as well. Slowly Crowley stood from the comfy armchair he was currently occupying. 

“Big, fat head. Thinks he understooood it all. Must be filled with wool.", Crowley took an unsteady step towards Aziraphale. "No that’s not how you say it. Must be filled with…!” Crowley was walking closer, the swinging of hips kind of hypnotic. Aziraphale was grasping his wineglass like a lifeline. 

“Cotton!”, Crowley exclaimed, throwing himself on the sofa Aziraphale was sitting on, putting his head in Aziraphale’s lap. The wineglass dangling from his hand and his leg thrown over the backrest. Aziraphale stared at him, not quite sure how the demon ended up here. 

“Filled with cotton. That’s how you say it!” Aziraphale nodded dumbly, staring into his wineglass. He was trying to make sense of the situation. His fogged-up brain quite overwhelmed by the current turn of events. 

“Cotton. Funny word. Did you know that’s the name of a pirate? Cotton.” 

Aziraphale slowly took ahold of Crowley's wineglass before he put both their glasses on the desk next to him, trying not to startle Crowley. He mustn’t have worried; Crowley was lost in his own little bubble. 

“Not sure if it was a real one, though. Cotton! Could be a fictional one as well. Did you ever watch a pirate movie, angel? Probably not, not a big television person, are you? But we could watch one. Would be fun, don’t you think.” 

Aziraphale’s heart swelled with affection. The babbling demon in his lap, had closed his eyes, utterly relaxed. 

Aziraphale couldn’t help it, he buried one of his hands in Crowley’s hair, slowly stroking through it. He had always loved Crowley’s hair. He remembered it on the day they had met. It had been long and curly. Falling past his shoulder blades. He had found it entrancing even then. 

Aziraphale lifted his eyes from the place his hand was buried in the dark hair and met Crowley’s eyes. Crowley had long gone silent, observing the angel intently. 

“Sorry!”, Aziraphale felt the red creeping up his face, quickly withdrawing his hand. 

Crowley’s eyes never left his as he grabbed his hand and put it back onto his head. Smiling lightly, Aziraphale started playing with Crowley’s hair, nails scratching against his scalp. 

Crowley made a happy, little sound and closed his eyes again, melting into the cushions. 

Sighing Aziraphale leaned back comfortably as well, massaging Crowley’s scalp until he heard a light snoring sound. Looking down a drunken smile broke across his face. They really did it. They could finally be together. No more sitting as far apart as possible. No more going separate ways after every meeting. No more pining, no more miscommunication. No more pain. 

Finally, Aziraphale was exactly where he wanted to be. Home. This sleeping, slightly drooling demon was his home and had always been. 

Aziraphale tried moving without waking Crowley, but as soon as he tried to stand, the demon stirred. Yellow eyes blinking open tiredly, trying to focus on the angel. 

“Shh, my dear. Don’t worry. I am not going anywhere.” Crowley’s eyes closed again, but his hand lifted, taking ahold of Aziraphale’s trousers, trying to keep him close. 

If Aziraphale wanted to, he could easily break the hold but he wasn't particularly keen on doing so. 

He leaned over and picked Crowley up as gently as possible. The yellow eyes opened drowsily again, a distressed noise leaving the demon. Aziraphale just held him close. After a moment Crowley threw his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. 

“I am not some blushing maid, angel. I could easily walk on my own.” He grumbled but buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck, all the same. 

“Humor me, love.”, he whispered, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. Crowley murmured happily, while being carried carefully up the stairs towards the seldom used bedroom. 

His demon however slept frequently, and he only deserved the best of rest. 

When Aziraphale laid Crowley gently on the bed, he miracled him into some comfortable pajamas. When he tried taking a step back, Crowley reached for him again. 

“Stay!”, he murmured sleepily, golden eyes hidden behind heavy eyelids. Aziraphale smiled, quickly miraceling himself into some pajama of his own, he snuggled in next to him, covering them both with the big comforter. 

He grabbed one of the books lying on the bedside table. Even though he didn't sleep, sometimes he indulged in reading in bed. 

The sleepy demon cuddled close, sighing contently. Aziraphale threw him one last adoring look, before he opened the book, and lost himself in the familiar words, one of his hands drawing little patterns against Crowley’s back. 

He had never felt so cozy before.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! And I really appreciate every single one of them. 
> 
> For those who were wondering, the movie Crowley is talking about is Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.
> 
> If you would like to get in touch, meet me on Tumblr: [Essiggkurkee](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/essiggurkee)


End file.
